Breathe Me
by Always Dean's Girl
Summary: Elena's sister, seems to get herself into difficult situations or is usually always in trouble. But when she meets the Salvatore's her life changes but it's unknown if it's for the best or for the worst, especially when she meets Damon. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Elizabeth/Effy will be played by Kaya Scodelario (She suits the name okay? Don't judge me)**

**Oh after this chapter it'll be from Effy's POV just so you know :) **

**And guys, there's some self harm/suicidal tendencies in this story because I'm having it quite a dark story but...uh yeah just in case **

***TRIGGER WARNINGS***

* * *

**Pilot part 2 **

Effy walked into the grill, her mind still looming over the guy she'd come across, but it was when she walked in that she noticed she was here before Elena and Stefan, her eyes landed on Matt who smiled softly at her.

"Hey" He said with a nod.

"Hey Matt" She said with a smile, Matt had been the only person so far that she hadn't changed around but she knew that the change was bound to come at some point, as much as she didn't want it too.

"How's Elena doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Wouldn't know" Effy told him, he frowned so she sighed "Call her"

"I feel weird calling her...she broke up with me" He said and she nodded.

"Give it more time Matt" Bonnie said standing next to him, she smiled at Effy who gave her a half assed smile back. It was then that they noticed Elena walk in with Stefan and Effy rolled her eyes.

"More time, huh?" Matt asked and he brushed past Effy to go talk to Elena.

"Hey I'm Matt, nice to meet you" He said and shook Stefan's hand.

"Hi, Stefan"

"Hey" Elena said with a smile.

"Hey" Matt deadpanned back.

-LATER-

"So you were born in Mystic falls?" Caroline asked Stefan, and Effy sat back in the chair folding her arms.

"Mm-hmm, and moved when I was still young" Stefan said.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

Effy looked around the grill before looking at the window, she noticed the crow but made a face before looking back at everyone else.

"My parents passed away"

_Yeah you killed our father, Saint Stefan. _A voice said in Effy's head and Effy's eyes widened. Where the hell had that come from?

"I'm sorry, any siblings?" Elena asked.

"None that I talk to" _Liar _"I live with my uncle"

Effy came to the conclusion that she'd finally lost her mind, and the voice in her head was just gonna be there all the time.

"So, Stefan if you're new then, you won't know about the back to school party" Caroline said, Caroline and her shameless attemtps at flirting when it was clearly obvious he was into Elena. Stefan raised his eyebrows and looked at everyone confused.

"It's a back to school thing, they do at the falls" Bonnie said.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Of course she is" Bonnie said and his eyes glanced at Effy and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked making a face.

"Are you going?"

"Nope" She said sitting back, though she knew herself that, she was lying of course she was going. She needed something to make her feel normal.

* * *

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls, how many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms...Bennett" Tanner said.

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot?" She asked.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett, Mr Donovan? Would you like to take this oppertunity to overcome your embedded jock stererotype?"

"It's ok Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it"

"Hm. Elizabeth?" He asked and Effy cringed, the sound of her name on his tongue made her feel strange.

"364, that's without the local civilians that were killed" She said folding her arms over. Everybody looked at her and she made a face, she was't stupid and Tanner stared at her weirdly too.

"Correct...though there weren't any civilian casualties, Miss Gilbert" he said and she made a face.

"Yeah, actually there was 27 civilian casualties Tanner" She said folding her arms. She didn't know how she knew, but she just did and she knew she was right too.

"I think you'll find that there were none" Tanner said.

"Actually, Sir she's correct, there were 27 civilian casualties" A voice said and Effy turned her head to see Stefan, she furrowed her brows for a minute before looking back at the front of the class at Tanner to give him a smug smile.

"And you...Mister..."  
"Salvatore" Stefan said.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Tanner asked.

"Distant" Stefan said though something about his tone sounded off to Effy and she forced herself not to look back at him. "And the 27 civilians, well it was confederate soilders, they fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons, they were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founders archives are uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts Mr, Tanner"

Effy looked around at him again, a grin plastered on her face, "Hmm" Tanner said and she turned back round as he continued the class.

* * *

Effy was alone in the house, sitting on her bed, she'd been alone for only fifteen minutes. Elena and Jeremy had gone off too the party in the woods, one she had seriously considered not turning up too, there was no point in her being there anyway, she didn't talk to half of the people she used too so she wouldn't walk to anyone, though on the other hand getting drunk seemed like a good thing to be doing.

As she stood up, something forced her to stay where she was, a feeling in her gut, something she was used too, she sat back down on her bed and she turned to the other side reaching into her drawer. She sighed as her hand touched the cool metal of the small blade, and she picked it out. The dim lit room pooled around her as she let out a shaky sigh, there it was again, that sense of numbness, the fact that she couldn't control her own life anymore and honestly...she knew herself if something bad had to happen to her and she'd to die right there and then, it wouldn't bother her because at least everything would be over, though there was a tiny, tiny part of her that wanted to come out on top...that wanted to be okay but she knew she wasn't going to be okay...and she didn't know if she would ever be okay again.

She rubbed her eyes with her right hand before letting her arm sit on her leg and she stopped herself, before she could do it and she shook her head. She couldn't continue to do it on her arms, someone would notice, but she couldn't stop doing it all together, she needed it. It gave her control, and it was the only thing she had control over. She removed her tights, deciding she would get changed anyway. She brought the cool blade down onto her leg, and across the other fresh cuts, letting whatever feeling of pain she got control her for a few minutes. She continued making long bloody lines on her leg before she stopped.

She shoved the blade into her drawer again and moved into the shower, she turned it on and stepped in, the hot water burning her skin, and she pressed herself against the cold wall and let herself slide down it, so she was in the sitting position, her legs hunched up against her chest, the blood flowing with the water and running down her leg and along the ground she was sitting on.

After about half an hour, Effy had gotten out the shower and was dressed, on her way out of the house towards the party. When she got there, she noticed her sister with Bonnie, and the two waved her over, feeling out of her comfort zone, Effy made her way over after grabbing a beer. The two had been talking about Stefan, so it seemed and she listened in slightly to what they were saying.

"Just admit it, Elena" Bonnie sighed dramatically.

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty"

"He has that romance novel stare" Bonnie said. "So where is he?"

"I don't know, you tell me, you're the psychic one" Elena said.

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec my grams says I need to concentrate" Bonnie said and Effy stared at her for a minute.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball" Elena went to grab the bottle that was in Effy's hand but Effy moved and drank the rest before handing it grudgingly to Bonnie, who's hand touched her own. Bonnie spaced out and Effy stared at her. "Bonnie?" Elena asked.  
"Bonnie?" Effy asked too but at Effy's voice, Bonnie pulled her hand back abruptly and stared at her.

"What?" Elena asked.

"That was weird...when I touched you, Eff...I saw a crow..." Bonnie said and Effy raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"A crow...there was a man...but there was fire...I'm drunk, it's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill" Bonnie said before she took off.  
"Ok...Bonnie!" Elena called. "That was weird"

"Yeah" Effy shrugged and she turned smashing into someone. "Oh for the love of-"

"Stefan" Elena said.

"Hi" He said looking down at Effy, who looked away at the eye contact. "I did it again...didn't I?"

"Yeah" Elena said.

"I'm sorry, you're upset about something" He said and Effy looked between the two of them before rolling her eyes.

"So not being the third wheel" She said before she turned and walked off.

"Effy!" Elena called, Effy ignored her until she came to a stop, when she seen Jeremy.  
"Hey, pip squeak" She said folding her arms over.

"Hey" He huffed shoving past her and she rolled her eyes, though then she realized she'd no right to be annoyed at him. All she'd done all summer was push him away, and she rubbed a hand over her face before taking another beer and decided to take a walk. Maybe wasn't her best idea, ever but her life seemed like it was a bad idea. She walked until she came a little bit into the woods.

She stopped and looked around, sighing she decided she'd walk back the way she came and she turned, yet again banging into someone, who stopped her from falling. She looked up into the same crystal icy blue eyes she had seen the other night.

"Oh...it's you" She said and she stared up at him. "I thought I'd imagined you"

"You must have a very _very _good imagination, if you think you imagined me" He told her and she scowled, pushing herself back from his hold.

"Arrogant dick" She grunted under her breath as she pushed past him.

* * *

**Thanks to: Riana Salvatore, dduzzle, aireagle92, winxgirl1997 for your reviews on my last 2 chapters glad you enjoyed it. **

**Riana Salvatore: Your review on my last chapter, yes someone will eventually compel her to stop, but until that time comes she's gonna be what I call a broken Mess, so she's gonna continue with her little world of relief. But someone will find out eventually. I'm not sure who yet, but meh, I'll get there. **


	2. Pilot part 1

**Elizabeth/Effy will be played by Kaya Scodelario (She suits the name okay? Don't judge me)**

**This a Damon/OC **

**And guys, there's some self harm/suicidal tendencies in this story because I'm having it quite a dark story but...uh yeah just in case **

***TRIGGER WARNINGS***

* * *

**Pilot part 1**

She could hear the scratching of the pen coming from the room next to hers, and the brunette cringed into her pillow, desperately wanting to shout through and tell her sister to shut up before she broke the stupid thing, but even she knew it was really the only thing she had left of their mother. She dragged herself out of her bed and happened to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she cringed seeing the marks on her arms, her blue eyes trailing over them. She got up and grabbed clothes she'd set out and pulled them on, after she'd gotten dressed she tried to fix her hair but nothing seemed to work.

She headed down the stairs, dragging her feet and when she entered the kitchen her Aunt gave her a funny look "Effy...You're going to school dressed like that?" She asked.

Effy merely rolled her eyes "Obviously" She said pouring coffee into a cup.

It was then that she caught a glance of her sister entering the kitchen, she was the next one to give her a funny look but it seemed that Elena knew better than to say anything to her. When Jeremy came into the kitchen it was then that Jenna began rushing around.

"Toast...I can make toast" She said.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna" Elena told her.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy grumbled.

"No" Effy told him and he glared at her and she made a face. For her, right now she wasn't getting on with either of her siblings and she wasn't sure how she was actually taking it.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna asked.

"I'm good" Elena said as Jeremy snatched money from Jenna's hand without so much of a thanks.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Don't you have...some thing...some big thing to go too?" Effy asked, raising an eyebrow but not looking at any of them.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now! Crap!"

"Then go. We'll be fine" Elena said and as Jenna gave a nod and headed off Elena turned to Jeremy "You ok?" She asked and Jeremy heaved a sigh.

"Don't start" He said taking off out of the house.

Elena turned to Effy who put up her hand "Don't. Even bother"

Elena sighed "Are you getting a ride with Bonnie and I?"

"No. I can use my legs, thanks" Effy retorted before putting the cup down.

* * *

Effy made her legs move slowly, she wasn't in any rush to even get to school, she didn't even want to be there and in all honesty life at the minute seemed excruciatingly difficult and she didn't particularity want to do that either. Her eyes moved around as she took in her surroundings, people passing by her and giving her funny looks, her heeled boots clipped the pavement as she walked and she folded her arms over, as if she were hugging herself.

As she finally got to the school, she entered it, ignoring people around her as she walked, until a voice caught her attention and she heaved a sigh.

"Effy! You look...different" The blonde said stopping in front of her.

"Caroline" She sighed and tilted her head "Yeah well dead parents will do that" Effy said to her in a deadpan voice. The blonde gave her a look of sympathy but Effy ignored her and walked past her, heading for the classroom. It was then that she walked past her sister and Bonnie who both spoke to her and she ignored them. she kept walking when a voice stopped her.

"Elizabeth?" She hadn't been called that in so long, she turned her head and noticed a guy around her age, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Your name is Eliza-"

"No. it's Effy" She told him "Don't call me that"

"I'm sorry...you just look like someone I used to know" He said and Effy shook her head.

"Only my parents called me that...so don't" She said and with that she turned on her heel and walked off, ignoring the strange feeling in her gut that she knew him from somewhere, she pushed it away as she entered the history class.

A little while later, while Tanner was talking, she played with her fingernails rolling her eyes every now and again at whatever he was saying. It was than that she noticed her sister was staring at her...she gave her a look but then noticed Elena wasn't actually staring at her but behind her. She turned her head slightly to see the guy with the funny hair who had called her Elizabeth out in the hall. _"oh of course he's fascinated with Elena, what guy in this school isn't" _She asked herself and then made a face as she looked forward. She had so much built up anger that she was taking it out on her sister, who was only trying to help her.

* * *

Effy sat on the front porch, staring out at the road for what seemed like an eternity, the air was freezing and there was a strange looking bird sitting not too far away from her, it had been sitting there for about the same amount of time as she had been if not longer. Finally, cracking she turned to look at it, and it was as if it, was staring right at her.

"What are you looking at, crow?" She asked tilting her head. It cawed in response and she sighed. "Yeah...well" She said turning her head away again and folding her arms over. It was then, that Elena came up the porch hobbling slightly. "Do I even wanna ask why you're limping?" Effy asked her.

"I fell" Elena said.

"Just give me the key" Effy sighed taking it from her, she opened the front door and let Elena go in first. She headed up the stairs into her room before shutting the door over. She landed face first on the bed,knowing that this would be her until later on, groaning out before sitting up again. She took of her button up shirt, cringing slightly as she looked down at her arms. _Maybe...one more won't hurt _she told herself.

She moved and reached into her drawer next to her bed and pulls out the tiny silver razor blade. _Just one Effy...just one. _She took it and slowly dragged it across the white patch of skin on her left wrist, the blood instantly began oozing out from it and she let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"Effy?" A voice called and she jamp in surprise looking to the room door, that thankfully was still closed.

"What?" She asked, her voice thick.

"Will you...come help me please?"

She sighed, not knowing whether to be thankful or annoyed at her sister for disturbing her. Effy hid the blade and She got up and pulled on the shirt again before heading out of her room. She went into the bathroom to see Elena cleaning up her leg and she sighed moving over to her. Before her parents had died, this is what the two of them had been like. They were best friends, and nothing really could tear that apart but when their mom and dad died, Effy just...changed.

She cleaned up the wound on her sister's leg and went to head out of the bathroom. "Eff?" Elena asked and she turned to look at her again. "Are...you okay?"

"I'm fine, Elena" She said and she turned on her heel and headed back into her room, lying on the bed facing up to the ceiling.

* * *

Effy didn't particularly want to go to the grill, but if she had to make herself look like she was socializing then fine, she would. She headed to the door and pulled it open as she heard Elena speak with Jenna and she almost smashed into someone. She looked up seeing the guy she'd met in the hallway earlier that day.

"Can I..help you?" She asked.

"I'm...looking for Elena" He stammered. He seemed lost for words but she didn't take notice of it.

"Are you here for...oh wait hold on" Effy said and rolled her eyes "Elena!"

"What?" Elena asked as she entered the hall. "Oh...Hi"

"Hi" he said.

Effy ducked under him and began walking "Aren't you gonna get a ride to the grill?" Elena called.

"My legs work" Effy told her as she began walking.

As she walked, she didn't pay attention to where she was going and she smashed into someone. _SERIOUSLY?! _She looked up into piercing blue eyes and she blinked a few times.

"Well hello there" He said his voice drawled out and she cringed slightly as she pulled back away from him.

"Hi.." She said brushing herself off.

"Well you look a little lost" he said and she shook her head.

"I know where I'm going" She told him with a nod. Why did he look so familiar "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"No, I'd remember such a pretty face" He told her. "Where are you going?"

"A place called the Grill" She said and she looked around "Are you sure I haven't..." She began and when she turned back to look, he was gone. She looked around herself again, looking in all directions. "Going crazy, Effy" She grumbled to herself before she kicked the pavement with her foot and began walking.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Guy's I'm sorry this is so short, I ended up going to see my friend tonight so everything was just meh. But I promise tomorrow night's will be longer and the pilot episode will be compelted. I feel like the pilot always drags out but heh. Hope you enjoyed it :) **_


End file.
